Hydra
HYDRA was an organisation founded in the medieval era. During the Crusades, by a secret council of major European politicians and Pope Innocent. It's original goal was too one day establish an unbreakable world order of power and might, and unite humanity under a common authoritarian banner. Hydra's rich history and lore between the Crusades up until World War Two is largely covered up by the group itself for mysterious purposes. However, Hydra retained it's original goals when resurfacing in World War Two in the form of a Nazi science division, at the time unnamed, whose ranks were seeped in with numerous members of the Old Hydra's belief system and thus converted the scientists and soldiers on board the project to Hydra's goal. At the time, Hydra was commanded by it's fearless leader, Johann Schmidt, Hitler's top guard and a very useful asset to the Reich during the war. Johann organised many raids on American camps holding German POWs in France in 1944, as the group became more militarist and shifted from it's scientific-oriented basis, but never forgetting their roots at the same time. After the war ended with a Nazi defeat, Hydra were forced to remain underground, secretly creating new facilities and training camps in countries across the world. Major Hydra members became politicians and military officials during the Cold War, acting as spies that inflamed tensions between the USA and USSR, hoping to begin a Third World War which would decimate the world's nations and allow for Hydra to take over as the new world order. While their plans in the Cold War never took fruition, Hydra continued to hold considerable influence in world affairs, steering the course of history to ensure their secrecy was never broken. In the early 21st century, Hydra worked to use Islamic fundamentalist terrorists to ignite world chaos and force humanity to bow down to an authoritarian regime. By now, Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker had taken over leadership of Hydra and continued to prove himself an effective coordinator, strategist, and commander. ------------------------------------------ Later on, Hydra played an instrumental role in the formation of the uber-left ultra-liberal European Confederation, fanning the flames for a liberal nationalist takeover via installing agents as German, French, Spanish, and Italian public officials that declared liberalism the supreme ideology. Driven by a need to dominate the world, the European Confederation waged endless war on the US, Russia, and China until the infamous Virt Crisis. ---------------------------------------------- During the initial virts of the Virt Crisis and subsequent takeover, the world was in chaos, but Hydra knew this state would not last long and Virts would reign supreme, and thus went underground once more, integrating their members into everyday life so that the new governments of the world would not suspect them. However, when the Monsterian Empire, an Undertale Virt based conglomerate of militarist Neo-Americans were suffering a rebellion in Texas, Hydra sensed an opportunity and openly declared itself. Reuniting it's allies and gaining new swaths of members due to Hydra's vitriolic anti-Virt policy, Hydra began a series of terror attacks that grew into armed takeovers on Virt territory. This extended military campaign culminated in Hydra being so vast, Baron Strucker and his army created their new capital in Sydney, Australia, making the Hydra Capital 'Dragon City'. From here, Strucker expanded Hydra's empire, employing his newfound and vast armies of humans and robots, constructed by scientists and labourers in Hydra factories, for a worldwide invasion. First, Hydra swept over Southeast Asia, eventually taking Japan, China, and India. To manage the colossal territories Strucker held, he employed several major commanders and governors to form their own armies and initiate a draconic rule of law on the inhabitants of any nation unlucky enough to be in the war machine's path. Eventually, the advance of Hydra overcame many nations bordering ME and LSR territory, the LSR being the evolutionary stage of the primitive rebellion in Texas. The current German leader, a Kaiser, tried negotiating with Strucker, but the warmonger dictator emperor was having none of it. Overrunning Russia and Eastern Europe in weeks due to advanced technologies and near unlimited manpower and air superiority. Finally, Hydra smashed through German defenses and crushed them in weeks. Hydra's Empire then waged a Cold War with the LSR, and in this time, their allies in the UNSDF and Nexus Corporation turned against them as a means of restoring Virts to the world and believing Hydra too extreme. Hydra, with its burgeoning military and economy, decided to launch an invasion of Coastal California and Nevada, crushing local Enclave forces loyal to Old America alongside ME Remnants alike. Over-extending themselves, Hydra waited a few days before initiating a Siege of Las Vegas and taking all of America, a fatal mistake. In this time, Nexus, LSR, and the Kaiser and his loyalists would coordinate an ingenious defense of LV against the oncoming hordes of Hydra minions and grunts. Once the siege began, Hydra, unaware the Nexus turned against them, were caught off-guard when two major Nexus divisions crashed into their sides, causing their offensive to grind to an unbearable halt. Hydra attempted to relieve their troops within LV's borders but simply were unable to stand up to the combined military might of so many nations, and seceded. ------- With Hydra's loss at Las Vegas they were crippled. Internal pressure began building in the nations Hydra turned into vassals as rebels heard of the victory and gained morale. Baron Strucker was enraged at this loss, and further pushed to madness by continuing news of Hydra losing it's California and Nevadan territories. After the Hawaii was liberated, the Lone Star Republic opened a second front on Hydra's Europe via France, invading it fully and liberating Berlin with UNSDF assistance. Hydra, being pressured on several fronts, began buckling. Luckily, Hydra in their capital were developing a secret Dimensional machine that transported their members to different dimensions. Many Hydra officials, including Strucker himself, escaped the carnage of the LSR-Fang joint invasion of Australia and subsequent demolition of Hydra as a world power. ----------------------------- Hydra was then dispersed across the multiverse, but their original goal was never lost to them. Continuing with their original mission, Hydra's numerous cells began creating empires and underground legions in their own separate ways, definining Hydra as a diverse yet powerful outfit of now Multiversal villains. In time, Hydra's beliefs of Virts were ended, their primitive tribalistic stages done with, Baron Strucker continued his tenure as Hydra leader on the original Fandom Wars Earth. ------------------------ Hydra split into various factions with differing ideologies after their original fall. Back on the original FW Earth, Baron Strucker continued his campaign of world domination, puppeting the German Reich and Soviet Union in a gamble to destroy the LSR. This war eventually worked, but the LSR's allies in the UNSDF and Nexus eventually broke their offensive, destroying Baron Strucker's OG Fandom Wars Hydra for good. -------------------------------- OTHER BRANCHES OF HYDRA IN OTHER TIMELINES WIP Category:Factions